Electrochemical sensors are useful in chemistry and medicine to determine the presence or concentration of a biological analyte. Such sensors are useful, for example, to monitor glucose in diabetic patients and lactate during critical care events. A variety of intravascular, transcutaneous and implantable sensors have been developed for continuously detecting and quantifying blood glucose values. Many conventional implantable glucose sensors suffer from complications within the body and provide only short-term or less-than-accurate sensing of blood glucose. Additionally, many conventional transcutaneous and intravascular sensors have problems in accurately sensing and reporting back analyte values continuously over extended periods of time due to non-analyte-related signals caused by interfering species or unknown noise-causing events.